


Dark Clouds and Rainy Day

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall said yes to Harry, everything changed. They’re not as they used to be, and when Niall cheats on him, they break apart. The question is; can they heal what’s already broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Clouds and Rainy Day

It’s been six wonderful years since he met the beautiful brunette. Six years of blooming friendship that led to love. 

He remembers that they were young once, innocent souls with carefree bodies. They used to live like there was no tomorrow, like they could live forever. He never truly understood the word lonely until now, now when nobody cares about what’s inside of him, and only cares about the façade that he has built up.

There’s a face sleeping on the pillow right beside his head, but yet it doesn’t really feel like it belongs there. It wakes up every morning and drinks a hot cup of coffee, half past eight it drives irritated to work, and when it finally comes home, it isn’t really there. 

He has tried to talk to the curly haired, but whenever he looks into those green eyes, nothing seems as important anymore. They’re Harry’s strongest weapon, and he can defeat Niall at any battle he wants to when their gazes melt together in the bright and colourful sun.

He hates it when they’re hidden behind those big glasses he wears when he sits at the kitchen table, a newspaper in his hands and a boiled egg in his cup. There’s plenty of black letters and pictures of the world, and they seem to be more important to him than his own fiancé is.

His eyes trails down to his ring finger, there’s a golden band that connects him and Harry, but lately it has felt that it’s on it is verge to break, to be cut in half. There’s nothing to repair it. He is drowned in his own thoughts as the man he loves continues to read yesterday’s news.

“Babe, you want to go out clubbing this weekend?” Niall tries to get the bloke’s attention.

“Ni, you know that I’m far too busy with work than pretending to be a teenager,” He says annoyingly, “How do you ever think we’ll find the time to go out and club when there’s going to be a baby in this house?”

A baby. He’s too afraid to tell Harry that he doesn’t want a child, that he’s perfectly happy with being just the two of them in this little, yellow painted bungalow than having a kid run around and disturb their daily life. He isn’t fond of the idea that they need to become so boring like they are, working, planning on having a child, giving up all the partying and never having the time to hang out with their friends anymore. 

Every time that Louis calls him and asks if him and Harry wants to come with him and Zayn to go out and have a drink, he always have to come up with a bunch of excuses so that they won’t figure out that Harry reckons that they are immature and that they’re wasting their lives. 

When he said yes to Harry that warm day in June, he never got informed that they had to age at least fifteen years mentally and become forty instead of twenty-five. He had imagined them being like they always had been, the only exception would be the linking rings on their fingers.

When they had told Anne and Maura about their engagement, they had been so happy that their sons would finally take the step to get married. He had never expected that he had to grow up, and without him noticing it, he had remained as a child and Harry had become an adult. 

“I know, I was just thinking that it would be some variety for once.” Niall whispers, not daring to look up in Harry’s old and tired eyes as he sips at the edge on the scolding coffee cup. 

“Don’t start again, I don’t have time.” He says with a husky morning voice. “I’m heading out to the grocery store; do you want me to bring you something?”

‘My old boyfriend back,’ he thinks silently, but he only shakes his head shamefully as Harry rushes out to the hallways and Niall can hear the sound of the car keys rattling before he opens the door and disappears.   
If he had known that this was the life that was waiting for him around the corner, he would have chosen Liam instead. Even though he loves Harry more than anything else, he’s unhappy living like this. 

He isn’t pleased that he is the one that has to wait in the too big bed under the duvet and pretend that he’s sleeping in the carbon black room until 3:00 AM when Harry finally finishes those darn reports that keeps his fiancé away from him. 

He hates that he is the one that tries to make delicious dinners to them (even though he fails terribly and the fire alarm goes off two times) and it gets really cold before Harry turns up on the threshold with an annoyed expression as he grunts that he has a massive headache and that he isn’t hungry. 

But the thing that he hates the most is the times when Harry yells at him that he never thinks and only does things for himself, rather than for other people. Harry doesn’t even realize that he has broken almost all the contact with his friends for him, that he has ignored three Christmas invites in a row from his brother and his wife, and that he has even given up his job at Grimmy’s record store because Harry had apparently gotten a great job opportunity to move to the other side of England, all the way up to Newcastle from Dorchester. 

He had just given Niall the explanation that Niall’s work wasn’t that important, that he could find a much better paid job at the new place. But he hadn’t understood that the money wasn’t what mattered to him, because he had loved to play music all day as he touched the vinyls and talked to Grimmy about some old rock classics.

He would much rather be broke and live in a cheap flat in Dorchester with the Old Harry, than to live in an expensive house in Newcastle with the New Harry. 

When he feels the steaming smoke from the black coffee wetting his chin, he forgets about his misery for a while and takes up the newspaper that Harry read before in his hand. There’s nothing that interesting, so perhaps it is just Niall that is really boring when it all comes down to it.

-

He can feel that Harry’s eyes are attached to his back; like he is a big magnet and that Harry can’t tear his gaze off of him. 

He brushes away a few bleached locks as he corrects the collar on the red tee shirt that he’s wearing. The reflection in the mirror says that he looks good, and the words that slip out of Harry’s lips are almost an echo.  
“You’re so pretty, Ni.” He smiles as he embraces Niall’s waist and forces him to sit on his lap on the bed. “You’re so, so sexy.” He murmurs as he places tiny kisses on his neck, tracing his tongue down and lets it glide over his collarbone. 

Niall can’t stop himself from shivering from Harry’s touch, and he knows that the taller lad knows how he makes the older boy feel, because the devoted expression replaced by a smug smirk on his lips.

“God Ni, you weigh absolutely nothing.” 

A big hand finds it way under his shirt, and it rubs his nipple with its thumb as teeth are buried in his earlobe. 

He groans as Harry shifts him around so that his legs are on each side of Harry’s waist, touching and kissing him like it’s the first time they caress each other. 

It was such a long time since Harry last seemed to be attracted to him, exactly seven months, eight days and four hours ago. He’s been counting, waiting for this moment to arrive. His ears are filled with Harry’s deep breaths as he starts to rip of his own shirt.

“I’m so glad that you’ve finally understood that we’re grown-ups now.” His boyfriend snickers.

Suddenly the lust is exchanged with panic, and he doesn’t feel like he wants to be loved by Harry anymore at the moment. He’s tired that he keeps putting all this pressure on him to be someone that he really doesn’t want to be. It has never occurred to Harry that he never asked Niall what he wanted, if he actually wanted to move and give up everything that he had before.

“Harry, let me go. I’m meeting Lou and Zayn at the club in like ten minutes, they’ve come up here to meet me, so I don’t have time for this!” he gasps, and immediately the arms around his hips are gone, and instead there’s a displeased bloke that he’s sitting on at the moment instead of the horny soon-to-be-husband. 

“I thought that we said that we weren’t going to go out this weekend.” The man states irritated.

“You said, not me.” Niall answers back, and he has a feeling that this night won’t be as smooth as he first thought.

“I don’t want you to go out with them; they have a bad influence on you. Don’t you understand that you’re an adult, you can’t just continue getting wasted every Friday, Saturday and Sunday like before?”

Niall is starting to feel really annoyed at his fiancé, it’s not like he owns Niall. Just because he decided that he wanted to stay home and watch TV all night in their bed while they would eat ice cream, that doesn’t mean that Niall has to do the same. He wants to take a guys night out and drink till he forgets the entire evening, he doesn’t want to play husband and husband. There’s a reason for crying out loud why he’s gay, if he wanted to live boring, he could just be straight and saved himself from a lot of despair in the past.

“Yeah, well I would rather be drunk than spending one more minute with you, you boring fuck!” Niall snaps, but he regrets the words immediately.   
Harry inhales a sharp breath slowly before he walks away to the drawer and takes up his wallet. He hands over the credit card to Niall with silvery tears before he walks away, mumbling something about him having a great night, and that he will pay for all the drinks that he buys tonight.   
When Harry’s gone, Niall just looks into the wall, as he thinks painfully, I’m not enough for him anymore. 

-

When Harry wakes up in the middle of the night, not feeling the blonde in his arms yet, he swallows the cry that wants to be let out.

He knows that he has been a bit bossy lately, and that he hasn’t been that nice to Niall. He knows that he’s been at work a bit too much, and that he hasn’t put Niall’s needs in priority. But when he proposed to him, he had imagined them to be like his father and mother used to be. Harry would be the family man that would earn all the money, as Niall would be his househusband, and he would take care of their three adopted kids.   
He turns around so that his eyes are glued on the alarm clock, it’s 4:40 AM and Niall never comes home this late, not even when they were in their early twenties. 

It takes another half an hour until his fiancé turns up, drunk as an alcoholic, as he stumbles down into their bed giggling.

“So you’re home now.” Harry states, hiding the tears that he has shed the entire night.

He’s scared that Niall will hear that he’s sad, but it seems to go unnoticed.   
“You’re awake?” Niall says and all his giggles are exchanged to a serious voice. “I thought that you were sleeping.”

“Just because you feel like you want to be a teenager again, somebody has to take the duty to take care of this family before it crumbles even more. And where were you yesterday?” Harry asks worriedly.

“Everywhere, nowhere. Fuck, I don’t know Harry; I’m too drunk to even remember.”

They’re silent for a while, and he wonders if perhaps the blonde has disappeared. 

He’s drowned in his own head, thoughts running around in the dark as he thinks that there’s something that changed between them. He doesn’t comprehend when it happened, but there’s a massive age difference between them, and he doesn’t know how to really behave when Niall is around anymore. 

He isn’t the man that he once fell in love with, well he is, but Harry isn’t the same. He had thought that they would change together, not that they would change on their own. They’re supposed to be on the team, not two different.

“I kissed a guy last night.” Niall suddenly blurts out. “It wasn’t meant to happen, and I broke apart directly, but still, I kissed someone else.”

This time Harry doesn’t even bother to hide the sob that escapes his lips when he hears the news. 

The entire image of he had of them gets shattered, and he can’t see how they’re ever going to be on the same page again. 

All he can think about when he closes his eyes are lips that aren’t his own, being pressed against Niall’s. They’re kissing hungrily, and he keeps whispering that Harry was never much of a kisser.

He wants to comprehend whatever it was that made Niall feeling the urge to kiss another man; whatever it was that Harry did that was so wrong? He knows that he hasn’t been the best lately, but the blonde hasn’t been that good either. If they could just talk sometimes instead of fighting and yelling, then perhaps it wouldn’t be like this now.

“This isn’t working anymore.” Niall finally says after a long time in silence. Even though he almost said it inaudible, it was as loud as a gunshot in Harry’s ears.

“I know.” Is all he can answer as they both looks up into the ceiling, not daring to turn their gazes to each other.

-

The next morning when he wakes up, there are boxes with packed clothes and items into them in the kitchen. Niall is already wearing his navy-blue jacket, and his bag is hanging loosely on his shoulder as he gulps at the sight of Harry’s body. 

He wears a devastated expression, and his eyes are red with tiredness. He’s never looked as old as he does now, now when he has lost everything he ever loved.

“So you’re moving out?” Harry asks sternly, not letting himself become weak around his ex-fiancé again.

“I guess it’s for the best. Zayn and Louis offered me a place to crash for a while, and since there’s almost an entire country between us then, there’s no possibility that we can hurt each other more than we already has done.”

Harry only nods as he turns his face to the dishing machine, not daring to look into those blue beautiful orbs. He’s scared of what he will do if he lets himself look into them, mesmerize him to be his willing slave again.  
He wants to scream, because he’s both sad and angry. Sad that he lost the person that he loves the most, and angry, because Niall promised him that it would always be the two of them. They were supposed to be this super strong couple that no one could destroy. Everybody always said that if they broke up, there was on chance in hell that somebody else would stay together.

“So this is it. We’re not going to see each other again?” Harry says, and the tears are on their edge to find their way out.

“I guess so.” Niall mumbles. “I’m going to miss you though.” 

He can feel two strong arms around his waist as a face is snuggled onto his chest and blond hair is nuzzling under his nose. He hugs him back tightly, thinking that this might be the last time that he can touch him again.   
He can feel Niall choking as he feels Harry’s arms around his neck, pressing his body even closer than what he thought would be possible.

“I’m going to miss you too.” He says as a miserable tear falls down on the blond scalp. He places a last kiss on the pale forehead as he meets two watery blue eyes. “So, so much.”

-

It takes three weeks until Louis decides that it’s enough now, that his friend can’t keep lying on the sofa as he sobs Harry’s name into his sleep. He’s fed up with having to serve him everything, and that the brunette keeps ignoring his calls.

Every night since Niall moved in with them, him and Zayn has been talking more than they use to do. They’ve always been that couple that never really discuss serious stuff, but when Niall and his annoying ex-boyfriend broke up, Louis had begun to feel scared. 

They’ve been talking about their future, if perhaps they should just stop with all the partying and that he should behave like the twenty-nine year old that he is. He loves Zayn, even though he never has told him it, he really does.

He knows that Zayn loves him back, and the unspoken words don’t need to be said, but yet he feels like he needs to utter them, to insure his two-years-fuck-buddy that he in fact loves him. That he doesn’t want to continue pretending that they just shag with no boundaries. 

When it reaches the Thursday in the third week, Louis has had it. He has had enough of having him around, mourning over Harry.

“Just call him you twat!” he screams. “Just fucking call him and make up so that I can be left alone with my boyfriend!” 

When he says the word boyfriend, there’s a smile spread on Zayn’s lips. He looks like he could bolt out of joy, and Louis can’t keep his serious expression when he feels Zayn’s bigger hand grip his.

“Have I really been that hard to deal with?” Niall finally breathes out.

“Worse.” Louis smirks as he feels a relived feeling washing over him.

“Do you think he will pick up if I call him?”

“He would be a wanker if he didn’t?” 

-

Niall keeps dialling the number into his phone, but he’s too scared to actually talk to him, so he just deletes the number and stares into space as he dials it again. 

It isn’t until he mistakenly pushes the green button instead of the delete button that he hears Harry’s tired morning voice on the other side of the speaker, saying his name as he waits for Niall to answer him who it is.

“Hello?” he says. “Who is this?”

He bites his bottom lip before he takes the courage to answer him. 

“It’s Ni.” 

“Oh.”

He almost wishes that he never called, because no one of them knows what to say. They just keep silent, waiting for the other to say something.  
They’ve always been bad at talking after they fight, and this is no exception. 

“Did you want something? Because otherwise I’m just going to-“

“I’m sorry.” He blurts out. “I’m sorry that I never told you about how I was feeling. I’m sorry that I kissed another guy. I’m sorry that I told you that you’re boring, because you’re not. I’m sorry that I keep being so immature all the time. I’m sorry that I blame all our problems on you. And I’m sorry that I let such a great guy like you slip away.” 

He waits for Harry to say something, be he just remains quiet. He’s afraid that he might have hung up on him while he was ranting his stupid apology.

He wants to turn the time back at the day that he kept nagging about them going out. He wishes that he had just stayed home, having their fantastic sex and then eat ice cream and watch the telly, as Harry would hold him in his arms softly. 

“Please say something.” Niall whimpers as a scared animal.

“I’m sorry too.”

His heart starts to beat faster, and he wonders if this is actually real, or if he is just dreaming it. Because this doesn’t sound like his Harry, his Harry never apologizes. His Harry always just ignores what he’s done, and pretends that they’re okay, like nothing ever happens to them.

“I miss having you around, Ni. I miss hearing your dark voice every morning when I wake up. I miss seeing your hair after we have sex. I miss touching you. I miss the way that you fit perfectly in my arms. I miss feeling your naked body against mine when we shower together. But the thing that I miss the most, is just seeing you.”

“I miss those things too.” He blushes as he sees the image of them being naked, pressed against each other.

He can hear that Harry inhales a breath sharply, and suddenly his voice is a lot more anxious than it was before.

He wonders what it is that he thinks about, because he is never usually this nervous.

“So will you move back with me? Let us work this shit out so that we can be normal again?” 

“Yes.” He answers as he makes a kissing noise into the microphone. He receives the exact same sound back, and for the moment it doesn’t feels like it has passed three miserable weeks, it just feels like old times again, when they were Harry and Niall together, instead of Harry and Niall separately.

“Can you please pick me up so that I can stop hearing Zayn and Louis fucking on the other side of these paper thin walls?”

“Of course, babe.” Harry smiles into the phone before he hangs up, feeling more in love than ever before with the blonde.

For the first time in a very long time, it feels like those dark clouds and rainy days are gone, and instead a bright sky and a warm sun replace it. He’s not as afraid of them growing old together, having those golden rings on, and their grown up children would take care of them when they would live at a rest home.

Because he’s finally happy again, and he knows that Harry is too.

 


End file.
